Death by a Smile
by wanonymous
Summary: He is, although, scared of Sunako's smile.


Another spur of the moment oneshot I came up with. While scrolling through the archive, I saw an author's display pic that was a smiling Sunako. She was so pretty that I decided to go bonkers with it. I'm so sorry. Tenses are inconsistent, but it's part of the charm...? :D

Disclaimer: Naw, man, not mine.

* * *

**Death by a Smile**

Takano Kyohei wasn't terrified of a woman, not even Aunty (well, most of the time). He knew his place as the Alpha dog in the house, in school, and everywhere he went. Sure, he hated being an irresistibly beautiful boy for women of all ages and interests to ogle, dream, stalk, rape or anything, but it's because of those women that he retains his 'leader of the pack' status; he has them to thank for that.

But there was one woman, who he couldn't even consider a woman – what, with her ghoulish appearance and equally ghastly conduct – that he was terribly always harboring bad sentiments towards.

Nakahara Sunako.

Now he wasn't afraid of her because everyone else was. Kyohei was tougher than that, and he's the king of the world; whatever scared him scared the followers, but it can't be said for the opposite. Even if a good ninety-six percent of the population detested the thought of the existence of Sunako, Kyohei, along with Aunty, the three other idiots, Noi, and Tamao, was not terrified of having to see her every morning, cooking him the things he likes, secretly planning for his death as well.

Kyohei was not fearful of Sunako because of her morbid choice to live her life. The stomach-churning films she watches every night may make him squirm a little, because she was enjoying this a little _too_ much, considering the fact that she still wants to kill him. He doesn't mind it when she coos to her triad of anatomical dolls, but feels a little spark of outrage when Sunako looks just about in love with Hiroshi (that stupid doll he sometimes wishes he never saved).

"He's just a doll; stop looking at him like that," He would bark at her. She doesn't turn away from her mannequin. "Why does it bother you anyway? And get out of my room!"

Kyohei fidgets a bit, but gains composure in a breath. "I'm hungry, stupid. Cook me some food."

The blond Adonis was not terrified of her leaving or her death threats. They have known each other for many years now, and they have come to a silent understanding. He has fought with her many a time, but when she walks out the door, he doesn't worry; he never worries. The others make a big deal about it, though, but they really shouldn't – Sunako always comes back. It's her home anyway.

"Kyohei, look at what you've done!" Yuki would pout in the absent Sunako's defense. But Noi would excitedly clap because 'it's meant to be', then she turns to an angry Kyohei and demands for his ass to go searching for her. Even if it means braving the rain. Even if it means leaving his fried shrimp in the kitchen, vulnerable to any hungry mouths not belonging to him. Just because Noi thinks it's meant to be.

"They kicked you out again?" Sunako would smirk as soon as he finds her (which he does all too quickly and effortlessly) at granny's haunted shop of horrors. "I'm beginning to like this," And her evil grin would still be on her face, and Kyohei would have no choice but to look away and sulk for the next two hours, just to make it look like he _was_ searching for Sunako for a hell of a long time.

He doesn't even understand why he does it, but he does it.

Sunako's threats are all empty and not deliberate, and he understands that, which is why he's never worried about the knives she leaves carelessly on the carpeted floor of her room, or when she holds one against his throat – Sunako may be a fighter, but she can never compare to Kyohei.

He is, although, scared of Sunako's smile.

The overly eager one that he sees whenever she comes home to talk to Hiroshi, the same one he saw when he saved her doll; the small and humbled one that she offers to him when she acknowledges his efforts to save her or be nice to her; the bared teeth and raised hand that she flashes at him when she finds something very evil to do to him while there's nobody to save him; the cheeky, all-teeth one that shows how childish she still is when she shows him that there are carrots in the food; the upturned lips, in all its beautiful simplicity, that she showed to him once, when his child self met her and proposed to her (to which she had responded with patient anticipation) – all those smiles of Nakahara Sunako scared him.

Whenever she smiled at him, his heart would start palpitating so terrifyingly quickly that all the blood it pumps goes to the wrong places. Sometimes he thinks he's even hyperventilating, or holding his breath for no reason. He can't breathe normally. She kills him softly with those smiles, and Takano Kyohei is not prepared for death.

He doesn't understand how it's scientifically possible to murder somebody with a mere lift of the lips, but then again he doesn't get how Sunako switches from chibi mode to a normal human, so he doesn't overthink it much.

He tells the boys and Noi, though, and he realizes his mistake.

"You're overreacting," Takenaga dismisses.

"She's _that_ special," Ranmaru concludes.

But Yuki and Noi, cute little Yuki and romantically obsessed Noi, think otherwise.

"You love her."

Later that day he plays video games with her at the living room, because he's won a new game, and she just recently digs out the old console while she was cleaning. He's comfortable by her side, and she's fine by his side, and nothing seems out of place, and Kyohei doesn't feel anything unnerving. But he's still anxious, because a smiling Sunako might just be her newest murder plot.

When she wins against him for the sixth time in a row, she grins that cheeky kiddy smile, and he returns it with a sore loser's scowl. He feels his palpitating heart and rushing blood, and he looks away from the screen to study Nakahara Sunako.

Maybe death by her smiles isn't so bad.

* * *

I'm crazy, and I have problems. There aren't enough Wallflower fanfics about them! Reviews?

-Strawbeariiis


End file.
